1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method for correcting and recording initial touch points on a touch panel, and more particularly, to a method that classifies sensors that detect touch points on the touch panel into groups and generates corresponding data structures to effectively correct and record initial touch points on the touch panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During a touch panel manufacturing process, pressure sensors may be embedded into a touch panel for lowering cost as well as reducing size of the touch panel. However, due to unpredictable factors such as component characteristic drift during processing, the pressure sensors embedded in the touch panel may detect touch points that should not exist, also known as initial touch points, when a user has not performed any valid touch actions. Initial touch points are likely to affect the accuracy of operating the touch panel, causing inconvenience to the user. Some touch panels utilize detecting mechanisms to locate initial touch points for increased accuracy. However, detecting all initial touch points requires a great amount of data processing, and memory is required for every pressure sensor to record whether each pressure sensor has detected initial touch points. Consequently, for touch panels which process touch points in real-time, response speed is severely slowed and a considerable amount of memory space is occupied. Issues of slowed response speed and large occupied memory space only get worse as size of the touch panel increases.